


Sweet Picture

by LissyStage



Series: One Day at a Time [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Tree, Community: dracoharry100, Community: slythindor100, Decorating, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, HP: EWE, M/M, Male Slash, Ornaments, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry arrived home, he expected a busy afternoon of decorating the Christmas tree. Sometimes, it's good to be surprised.</p><p>Written for dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge 2013, and slythindor100's 25 Days of Draco and Harry Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge/Prompt: Written for slythindor100's 25 Days of Draco and Harry (Traditional Prompt #2, Ornaments), dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge (Prompt #27, Fireside nap / Cuddling by the fire), and the Slash/Femmslash Boot Camp (#39, Child).
> 
> Disclaimer: This work of fiction is in no way connected to the author of Harry Potter, JK Rowling. Harry Potter is owned by her, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> So fluffeh, I got a toothache.

"Albus!"

When no raven-haired boy came running towards the front door as he usually did, Harry wrinkled his nose and took his scarf and robes off, setting them down on the stand next to the door.

"Albus?" he called out again, walking into the adjoining hallway towards the kitchen. Not a sound was heard, and he slowly grew suspicious. Draco surely was here, along with their son.

When he arrived at the living room, Harry immediately opened his mouth to call for his son again, before clamping it shut and halting at the sight before him.

Laying in front of the fire, on the carpet of all places, were two nestled bodies. Attached to those bodies were a sharp contrast of one flaxen-haired man, and a younger, raven-haired boy. Draco and Albus, his lover and their son. Albus was faced towards Draco, tiny thumb shoved in his mouth, and his other fist twitching slightly where it clutched Draco's shirt. Draco, on the other hand, had his arm curled protectively over their child's waist.

Harry's heart warmed at the sight, and he couldn't help but smile fondly at the picture the two made.

Taking care to make as little noise as possible, Harry tiptoed towards the fireplace and bent down on his knees, just staring indulgently. Once he felt that he had his fill of the adorable sight, he glanced around them.

Noticing the two boxes on their left, Harry bit back a chuckle. Of course, they must've fallen asleep sorting out all the Christmas tree ornaments. Noting which box had the completed ornaments and which one held the others, Harry cast a Silencing Charm and slowly stood up, taking both to the kitchen.

He could always save decorating for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed =]


End file.
